


Королевское АУ

by littlesuekzn



Series: Kurtbastian short fics by littlesuekzn [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Kurt, Freeform, Humor, I'm trying to have fun and make it an easy reading, M/M, Prince Blaine, Prince Kurt, Prince Sebastian, it's nonsense
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesuekzn/pseuds/littlesuekzn
Summary: Себастьян спасает свое беззаботное холостяцкое будущее от северного варвара.





	Королевское АУ

**Author's Note:**

> Стараюсь снизить градус серьезности к своей писанине. Да здравствует легкомысленный бред!  
> ВНИМАНИЕ! Не бечено - последствия для вас очевидны.  
> Все на абордаж))

Цель была прямо перед глазами. Оставалось преодолеть десятиметровый коридор, двух простофиль-охранников и подозрительно разросшийся куст гортензии, за которым могло скрываться все что угодно. В данном случае Себастьян надеялся, что там его путь к спасению. Но мог оказаться и полный провал, который грозил пожизненным позором и бесчестьем. Не то чтобы его особо волновало, но семья не одобрит. И черт бы побрал гребанные приличия, но он здесь именно для того, чтобы спасти себя и не разозлить ни отца, ни уж боже упаси, дядю. 

На другом конце коридора один из охранников зевнул и лениво почесал пониже поясницы. Себастьян сморщил нос и попытался окончательно слиться с колонной. Медлить было нельзя. Иначе он мог упустить того, ради кого он уже битый час крылся по углам Западной Оранжереи – месте настолько непопулярном, что даже садовник, похоже, забросил наведываться сюда… судя по кусту гортензии. Сам Себастьян не был здесь с 13 лет, когда он приперся сюда, чтобы дать в нос Хантеру, но тот уже тогда был ушлым засранцем и натравил на него тетю с ее фрейлинами. Как ему тогда удалось вырваться от этих причитающих гарпий, Себастьян гадал до сих пор. И вот, спустя почти десять лет, он снова здесь, а место облюбовал человек, от которого зависело его будущее. Страже не жить! 

Себастьян досчитал до трех. На другом конце коридора послышался храп. Значит стратегическая доза снотворного, своевременно добавленного в обед этих громил наконец подействовала. Всего-то на час позже, чем следовало. К слову, считал до трех он уже в двадцать седьмой раз.

Себастьян аккуратно выглянул из-за колонны и убедился, что стража нейтрализована. Пока все складывалось удачно и, прокравшись на цыпочках по заветному коридору, он наконец преодолел все препятствия…включая куст гортензии. Заросшие просторы Западной Оранжереи встретили ароматами трав и цветов. Тропинок за разросшимся безобразием было практически не различить, поэтому Себастьян решил пересечь оранжерею поперек. Время на поиски скучавшего в этом растительном хаосе Принца было ограничено. 

Собственно, стоит начать с самого начала. 

Чудесное западное королевство Вестервиль было богато и процветало. Потом, как это и бывает столь часто с безмятежно цветущими державами, нагрянул кризис власти. Как раз сейчас Себастьян деликатно пытался восстановить баланс и вернуть все на круги своя. На самом деле он старался ради себя любимого, но если попутно удастся выручить из щекотливого положения монаршую семью и любимую родину, то тоже неплохо. 

Отец Себастьяна в свое время был наследником трона. Но успешно ушел от удара, скинув бремя правление на своего младшего брата, удачно женился и безмятежно радовался жизни. Себастьяну повезло безмерно: он был богат, красив и происходил из королевской семьи, при этом у него совершенно не было обязательств наследственного рода – он был вольной пташкой и всю жизнь завидовал самому себе в своем безмерном счастье. 

Нынешний король, он же любимый дядя, имел двух сыновей, и это скрашивало жизнь Себастьяна гарантией, что свою свободу он сохранит навсегда. Первым тревожным звоночком был, конечно, Купер. Наследный принц, первый в линии на трон, сбежал. В смысле, этот прохвост с пяти лет заявлял, что уйдет выступать с бродячим театром. Естественно, за годы подобных заявлений, он усыпил бдительность всех и вся. Поэтому когда однажды его действительно не оказалось во дворце, а через месяц пришло письмо с афишей, на которой красовался «Великолепный Куп – актер и талантище», то все были в шоке. Но Себастьяна такой поворот не насторожил. На самом деле, он рассудил, что так даже лучше. Закидоны Купера иногда наводили на мысль, что тот пустит их по миру и разбазарит все королевство. 

Итак, наследником объявили Блейна. Ответственный, дружелюбный, благородный – просто прекрасный сладкоголосый Принц из сказки. Уж эта кляча должна была выиграть Себастьяну гонку! Блейн хлопал своими воловьими глазками и заставлял верить в светлое будущее. Естественно Себастьян расслабился. Ему бы в голову не пришло, что что-то может омрачить его свободную жизнь богатого популярного холостяка. Он кутил и наслаждался вниманием первых красавцев королевства. 

Но естественно, по случаю его личного счастья, засранцы из южного княжества Кармел должны были начать проявлять агрессию и демонстрировать захватнические намерения. Себастьян предпочел бы обойтись без подобных неудобств, но на всякий пожарный морально приготовился съездить на фронт и произнести парочку приветственно - ободряющих речей. Не сложилось. Ибо отец с Королем, хоть и растяпы, которые уже третий год не могли отловить Купера в его гастрольном турне, сработали на опережение и заключили договор с северным соседом. 

Лима – это огромная ледяная пустошь, простирающаяся до куда хватало карт. Заполучить такого союзника было все равно, что принести топор на игру в мяч. Бессмысленно конечно на первый взгляд, но внушительно, наводит страх и в случае чего отбиваться от него будет нечем. Таки да, да здравствует топор!

Правитель Лимы (королей у них не водилось, только избранная власть) видимо решил укрепить позиции с новым союзником и скрепить все браком. Дядя был счастлив до безумия. Его так пробрало, что с радостных вестей он наклюкался вдрызг и орал на весь тронный зал, что уедет в чертям в деревню на покой. Себастьян конечно повеселился от души. Блейна тоже впечатлило. Он вроде тогда еще был в себе и вполне благосклонно отнесся к идее. Но потом приехала делегация с Севера. 

О суровости северян слагали легенды. Они были высокими, мускулистыми, носили короткие стрижки, много оружия, а их манера говорить могла посоревноваться только с лаконичностью их имен. Стоит пояснить, что для них считалось зазорным иметь в имени больше одной гласной! Серьезно! Пак, Сэм, Мэт, Финн… Односложность понятий, выражений и манер сделала Блейна немного нервным. Но Себастьян всегда был хорошим братом и в подробностях расписывал достоинства северной нации. После его рассказов Блейн обычно бледнел. Но пробрало его конкретно пожалуй на встрече со сводным братом его суженого. Два метра ростом, неосмысленный взгляд и рукопожатие, после которого стоило бы навестить костоправа. Исключительно из любви к кузену, Себастьян попросил рассказать о сыне правителя и будущем супруге наследного принца. Ответ звучал гордо и состоял из пяти слов: «Сильный, храбрый, весь в отца». Тут стоит добавить, что правитель Лимы был тучный мужчина, крепко сбитый и высокий, с лицом лишенным изящества, совершенно незапоминающимся и с устрашающим взглядом бешеного быка. Блейн окончательно скис. Хорошо бы Себастьяну и насторожиться, но нет! Как он мог забыть, что в детстве его кузен мечтал встречать красивых утонченных юношей на балах, а не спасать их от драконов из высоких башен. Все ведь было так очевидно!

И вот наконец договорённости были достигнуты, бумаги подписаны, свадебные подарки отгружены. И, помянутый не раз, сын правителя Лимы должен был прибыть утром…

Слуга разбудил Себастьяна посреди ночи. Его быстро притащили в кабинет отца и плотно заперли двери. Кроме них в кабинете заседал еще и дядя-король. Судя по утомленным взглядам, желание надраться до потери пульса у обоих вот-вот могло взять верх. Но все сдерживались, чтобы донести до Себастьяна главную новость приходящего дня. 

Блейн, подлая скотина, прикинувшись овечкой безобидной, напросился на прогулку. Все бы ничего, но стоило ему оказаться за воротами, как он рванул со всех копыт, да так, что угнаться за ним не смог никто. На самом деле он просто накануне откормил до отвала всех лошадей, так что те были неподъемными. Додумался же засранец. В такой манере он добрался до обители святого Далтона. Монастырь конечно странный выбор для столь горячего и любвеобильного юноши, но ворота монахи запирали во время своих песнопений недели на две и вломиться туда было большим богохульством. Так что принц Блейн прикрыл свой зад со всех сторон и был таков. 

В свете обстоятельств, дядя заявил, что наследственных прав племянника никогда не лишал, так что теперь Себастьян старший принц, ему и жениться на суровом северном мужчине. Надо добавить, что к стулу Себастьяна не приковали до свадебной церемонии лишь потому, что ноги его к окончанию речи уже не держали и он поклялся, что не пополнит ряды сбегающих принцев в этой семье. Собственно, его не столько брак пугал (были у северян уж очень горячие экземпляры), сколько вероятность вскоре стать королем. Это ж ответственность. А Себастьян и ответственность - слова антонимы. Наверняка в одном из словарей так и указано. 

Ничего не попишешь, нужно было в кратчайшие сроки ликвидировать дефицит неженатых принцев в этом королевстве. Дядя и слышать ничего про своих оболтусов не желал, ему сейчас хватало забот о том, как сбагрить Себастьяна вместо Блейна дорогому северному другу. Но отец решил дать ему шанс и все же выпустил из поля зрения. Хотя вариант с кандалами рассматривали серьезно. 

Хантер конечно засранце, но он был хорош в одном деле. А именно в охоте. К тому же его повеселило отчаянье в глазах Себастьяна и за ним числился старый карточный долг. Поэтому выколупывать Блейна из Далтона была его почетная обязанность. И Хантер обещал справиться, но для этого нужно было время. И его обеспечением пришлось заняться самому Себастьяну. С утра пораньше пустив ищеек на поиски Купера, чем черт не шутит, он начал планировать встречу со своим будущим желательно не-супругом.  
Однако этикет грозил все подпортить. Согласно договоренности, после того как они решили наконец, что наследует трон Себастьян – ему и женихаться, должен был состояться обмен соглашениями со всеми и вся. Уже после этого, вечером их должны были обвенчать, ну и пир и прочее. Однако, старший сын правителя Лимы равнодушно собирался отправить на церемонию согласования своего брата, демонстрируя полное безразличие к будущему супругу, по мнению Себастьяна. Поэтом увидеть его новому наследному принцу Вестервилля грозило лишь на свадьбе. Сейчас стоило проявить прозорливость. 

Единственное что пришло в голову Себастьяну, это прокрасться к принцу, попросить его не соглашаться, пообещав, что такой несомненно лакомый кусочек, как Блейн скоро прибудет и уж он-то станет отличным супругом. Не чета всяким Себастьяном. Не то чтобы Себастьян сомневался в собственной привлекательности, но было логично, что большому северному мужчине больше приглянется милашка Блейн, а не высокий и дерзкий «дикий принц», как его прозвали в народе. (Народ конечно так Себастьяна не звал, просто тот любил себе польстить, а еще в душе он был немного анархистом). 

Именно эти причины побудили Себастьяна сыпать всякую дрянь охране в еду и шарахаться по заброшенным оранжереям, в которых прятался серверный варвар.


End file.
